Hostile Makeover
Hostile Makeover is the first half of the ninth episode of My Life As A Teenage Robot. Plot After a fight with Cluster Drones, Jenny faces off Vexus, only to get gassed by her so she could escape. While Jenny was coughing on gas, a small robot sneaked its way into her body and bit her from the inside. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, Jenny realizes she's late for school when she heard the bell rang. While in class, Brad reminds Jenny that Picture Day is the following day. As Jenny says that being a robot, she never has to worry about pimples, zits, and the like, a bolt suddenly appears on her head. Freaking out, Jenny blasts off back home. She tries to unscrew the bolt, but it only came back bigger. When Brad and Tuck come to visit, Brad concludes that bolt is a sign that Jenny is going under 'robo-puberty.' Tuck, however, says that bolt is the first sign of some sort of infection, and the infection will turn Jenny into a monster. As Brad dismisses Tuck's outrageous (but completely true) theory, more bolts emerge on Jenny's head. Brad then tries to cover Jenny's bolts with some cover-up, and the following night, they head on over to Mezmer's. However, with the cover-up being a different shade compared to Jenny's white metallic skin, Jenny only ends up looking ridiculous and getting snickered at by the customers. At that moment, Jenny's voice chip malfunctions, making her voice deeper than usual. Completely embarrassed, Jenny runs off into the alley with a paper bag over her head. While Brad tries to comfort Jenny, the small robot inside her body messes with her emotions, making Brad believe she's having mood swings. Jenny finally decides to take off the paper bag, but when she took it off, Brad could clearly see her head has become deformed. All at the same time, Jenny starts to grow wires under armpits, and her arms, navel, and chest become unusually bulky. Even more embarrassed, Jenny flees back home. The next day, Jenny goes to school for Picture Day, now nearly transformed into a neanderthal-like monster. On her turn, the flash from the camera makes her go berserk. The photographer then reveals herself as Vexus and orders Jenny to destroy. Brad tries to reason with Jenny, but to no avail. Tuck and Dr. Wakeman arrive and try to put Jenny into custody, by attaching car jumpers to her and to a power box. When Tuck tries to reach to the power box, Vexus grabs him, making him scream. Hearing Tuck's horrified cries makes Jenny distracted enough for Dr. Wakeman to attach the jumpers onto her. Attaching the second pair of jumpers to the power box electrocutes Jenny, completely immobilizing her, and releasing the small robot that was taking control of her. With the robot out of her system, Jenny reverts back to normal. Vexus releases Tuck in trade for the small robot and escapes. With the madness finally over, Jenny goes back to retake her picture. When the pictures were developed, it was revealed that Jenny had a large, gaping hole where the small robot escaped when the photo was taken, leaving Jenny to remark 'How embarrassing.' Quotes Nora: Oh Goodness I should have never stopped my spinning classes. Tuck (while clinging to ceiling) *singsong*: Brad wears makeup. Brad: It's cover-up and theres no shame in it. Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Jenny has a fully-functional digestive system. Gallery Category:Episodes